Regret
Regret is the fourth episode of season three of ''ZombieApocalypse'''' ''and the nineteenth overall episode of the series. The roleplay took place on October 16, 2016. Full Cast * Annie Juran as Talla * Melanie Putzo as Marilyn * October Amat as Roswell * Energeon as Texas * Mattey Juran as Finn * Kyrosnag as Jax * Casey Tuqiri as Tessa * Africaa Amat as Vida * Jordan Garcia as Jonny * Lissa Elton as Liv * Lulu Malik as AJ Yoshida * Zach McKay as Quebec * Abraelon as Seth Episode Synopsis Marilyn tried to convince Roswell to drop his gun, having pulled it out when she was initially trying to convince him that things would get better, and told him she wasn't going to give up on him. As he put the gun to his head, deciding to shoot himself and not Marilyn, she rushed forward to disarm him, being accidentally shot in the process. Roswell was snapped out of his thoughts and rushed over to Marilyn, screaming for help. Meanwhile, Vida and Jonny noticed this happening, Vida began to believe Jonny's theory that the group murdered Tori and the pair quickly left the camp. Finn hurried over, asking what happened, followed by Texas and Talla, Talla began to yell at Roswell, demanding to know what happened and what was wrong with him, Finn told her it wasn't the time and they, plus Texas, helped carry Marilyn into the cabin. Texas acted quickly to removed the bullet and cauterize the wound, saving her life. Finn left to find Roswell. Outside, Finn found Roswell sitting by himself. He asked him again what happened, Roswell explained that he'd tried to shoot himself and Marilyn tried to stop him but ended up being accidentally shot, he then said that he didn't mean for anyone else to get hurt. Finn asked him why he'd try to commit suicide after all the loss they've experienced, he told him that he didn't mean to kill Tori and felt that he lost himself by killing someone. They noticed Texas had exited the cabin and walked over to join the others. As everyone joined him, Texas told them that Marilyn was expected to make a full recovery. Inside the cabin, Talla told Marilyn she knew she was strong and was glad she survived. While they talked, Marilyn told Talla what happened with Roswell and asked her not to blame him. Talla couldn't agree and said that he was too unpredictable and dangerous and that she was going to kick him out of the group, Marilyn redressed and joined Talla outside. She approached the group, calling out Roswell and demanding he leave the group. Roswell asked where he was supposed to go and Talla said she didn't care, Marilyn stepped in and said they would figure it out because if he was being forced to leave, she was going with him, and she wasn't giving up on him. Just then, Jax noticed Vida and Jonny were missing, distracting the group for a moment as they searched for them. As Jax climbed the watchtower to see if they'd left, a horde of zombies began to bang onto the walls barricading the camp, eventually breaking them down and pouring into the camp. As the group retreated, the watchtower collapsed and Jax fell down and started to be swarmed, Tessa quickly took out several of them, helping him to escape. As everyone else escaped, Talla, Texas, and Tessa escaped by jumping over the barricade, Tessa was grabbed by a zombie who attempted to bite her, Texas saved her life and they escaped together. Elsewhere, AJ quickly splattered zombie guts on Liv's clothes, saying that it would mask her scent from the zombies and make her virtually invisible to them. They ran through the streets of the city, arriving at the motel that AJ lived out of. Liv watched AJ cautiously for a moment, learning that she still had power in the motel. After asking her how, AJ explained that she had been set up in the motel for sometime and had used the generators in the basement and run a power-line to the city's nearby generating station. Liv was impressed and continued to ask questions, learning more about AJ, she also learned that AJ was on the lookout for someone named Quebec. As she began to strip out of her clothes, AJ informed Liv that the shower was also working and stepped inside the bathroom to wash off the guts. Intrigued, Liv peeked around the corner and after some flirtatious and inviting looks, decided to join her in the shower. The pair began to make out before having sex. Vida and Jonny arrived in the city, Jonny found a dead drop point nearby and picked up a walkie talkie, contacting Quebec. After confirming their location, they headed back to the base and met Quebec and Seth. Both men were shocked to see Vida, although Quebec questioned why she came back since he thought she didn't want to be with the group anymore. He then asked where Tori was and Jonny told them that she had been killed. Trivia * First appearance of Quebec. * First appearance of Seth.